yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Tabletop role-playing game
This article only list tabletop RPGs played by the Yogscast. For the full list of tabletop RPGs, see List of role-playing games by genre on Wikipedia. Dice Bois Hat Films & Mark Hulmes }}A tabletop role-playing game (or pen-and-paper role-playing game) is a form of role-playing game (RPG) in which the participants describe their characters' actions through speech. Participants determine the actions of their characters based on their characterization,Kim, John. "What is a Role-Playing Game?". Retrieved 9 September 2008. and the actions succeed or fail according to a formal system of rules and guidelines. Within the rules, players have the freedom to improvise; their choices shape the direction and outcome of the game.Kim, John. ""Narrative" or "Tabletop" RPGs". Retrieved 9 September 2008.Tabletop role-playing game, Wikipedia Typically in most games, a specially designated player called the game master (GM), also known as dungeon master (DM), creates a setting in which each player plays the role of a single character. The GM describes the game world and its inhabitants; the other players describe the intended actions of their characters, and the GM describes the outcomes. Some outcomes are determined by the game system, and some are chosen by the GM. In-Yogiverse Several memebers of the Yogscast have played Dungeons & Dragons (D&D), which was the first commercially available RPG and still is the most popular tabletop RPG to date. Other tabletop RPGs played by the Yogscast include Call of Cthulhu, Dusk City Outlaws, GURPS, Pathfinder and Star Wars Roleplaying Game. In addition, the Yogscast Network have two YouTube channels dedicated to tabletop RPGs: Games Night and Tabletop Weekly. There are three known active Yogscast groups that play tabletop RPGs for either a YouTube series or Twitch Livestreams: * The High Rollers D&D crew, featuring Katie, Kim, Matt and Trott, with Mark Hulmes as dungeon master. Guests occasionally join this group from time to time. * Games Night's Dice Bois, featuring Harry, Lewis, Simon and Sjin, with Tom Clark as game master. * Hat Films, with Mark Hulmes as game master. The four occasionally get together for a Hat Films Twitch stream that involves any tabletop RPGs. Although rarely, guests occasionally join this group from time to time. List of tabletop RPGs Call of Cthulhu Call of Cthulhu is a horror fiction themed RPG based on H. P. Lovecraft's story of the same name and the associated Cthulhu Mythos.Cook, Monte (2007). "Call of Cthulhu". In Lowder, James. Hobby Games: The 100 Best. Green Ronin Publishing. pp. 42–45. ISBN 978-1-932442-96-0. Since its first release in 1981 and currently in its seventh edition, the game is published by Chaosium and uses its own Basic Role-Playing system.Petersen, Sandy; Willis, Lynn. "Game Info: Call of Cthulhu". RPG.net. Skotos Tech, Inc. Retrieved 29 March 2015. The Dice Bois had a series of them playing Call of Cthulhu. The series spanned February 6-16, 2017. Dungeons & Dragons Dungeons & Dragons (D&D) is a fantasy tabletop RPG currently published by Wizards of the Coast (WotC) and is commonly recognised as the beginning of modern RPGs and the RPG industry. A typical gaming session of D&D mainly involves a Dungeon Master who serves as the game's referee and storyteller, while maintaining the setting in which the adventures occur and playing the role of the inhabitants. The characters form a party that interacts with the setting's inhabitants (and each other). Together they solve dilemmas, engage in battles and gather treasure and knowledge. In the process the characters earn experience points to become increasingly powerful over a series of sessions.Dungeons & Dragons, Wikipedia High Rollers D&D is an ongoing D&D series broadcasted live on Sundays as part of the daily Yogscast livestream schedule, with each sessions posted on Yogscast Live Channel within a few days after the broadcast. As of February 2017, it has 39 episodes, 17 special contents and 3 highlight videos. Using D&D 5th Edition, the series is currently focusing on the Lightfall campaign, homebrewed by Dungeon Master Mark Hulmes. Katie, Kim and Trott are regularly featured on the show, with Caff, Duncan, Kat, Kit Buss, Martyn and Tom Hazell occasionally appearing as guests. Regular cast member Matt temporarily left the show beginning March 13, 2017, to focus on a musical production he is involved. Prior to High Rollers D&D, the YoGPoD has hosted two D&D sessions that spanned over four episodes. Simon is the Dungeon Master, with Lewis and Hannah as regular casts. Sips and Mulchie appeared as guests for the fourth episode. YogsQuest uses a homebrewed RPG system developed by Ben Edgar and Tom Clark, using a simplified mechanics from D&D and GURPS.On YogsQuest RPG system, "YogsQuest 2 Trailer" thread, Yogscast Sub-Reddit See GURPS for more information about YogsQuest. [[High Rollers D&D#Episode Guide|Click here for the Episode Guide for High Rollers D&D, including special contents and highlight videos.]] Dusk City Outlaws Dusk City Outlaws is a crime fantasy sandbox tabletop RPG designed by Rodney Thompson, the founder of Scratchpad Publishing and is well-known for his involvement in WotC for games like D&D and Star Wars Roleplaying Game. Set in a fictional city of New Dunhaven, the players form a crew and take on a job, planning and executing a criminal scheme and earning the respect of their peers. The game is moderated by a player known as the Silver Judge, who runs and manages the scenario campaign for the rest. Being an out-of-the-box game, it is designed to be set up quickly and be played on short notice, with little preparation work and time required by the players.Dusk City Outlaws, KickstarterWHAT IS DUSK CITY OUTLAWS?, Scratchpad Publishing Its successful 35-days Kickstarter funding campaign ended on March 1, 2017, raising $154,155 against a target of $65,000. The game is expected to be released in December 2017. Mark Hulmes backed the game on Kickstarter, so he got an early access of the game. Together with Chris Trott, the two played as the Silver Judge on three separate sessions, all of which are broadcasted live on the Yogscast Twitch livestream schedule and later uploaded on Yogscast Live. Harry, Mark, Mike and Nina appeared in the first session. Nina and Mike appeared again in the second session, together with Katie, Kim and Trott. Harry and Trott appeared again in the third session, together with Ross and Smith. On March 7, 2017, Hat Films and Mark played the game during their allotted Yogscast Twitch livestream, which is subsequently edited into episodes and published on Hat Films YouTube channel beginning April 2017.Hat Films announcing Dusk City Outlaws livestream on March 7, 2017, Hat Films' Twitter, 7 Mar 2016, 15:46 UTC GURPS The Generic Universal RolePlaying System, or GURPS, is a tabletop RPG system designed to allow for play in any game setting. It was created by Steve Jackson Games and first published in 1986 at a time when most such systems were story- or genre-specific. Still, the system's basics work similarly like any others: the game master runs the game, in which the players can control and grow their in-game characters.GURPS, Wikipedia YogsQuest is a series posted on the Yogscast main channel. It uses a homebrewed RPG system developed by Ben Edgar and Tom Clark, using a simplified mechanics from D&D and GURPS.On YogsQuest RPG system, "YogsQuest 2 Trailer" thread, Yogscast Sub-Reddit YogsQuest has three seasons with a total of 46 episodes. Season One is set in a fantasy medieval era. Season Two is based on the futuristic space setting of Guardians of The Galaxy. Season Three is set in a zombie apocalypse setting. Lewis (as the Dungeon Master), Duncan, Sips and Sjin appears in all three seasons. Simon appears in Seasons 1 and 2, with Trott replacing him for Season 3. A Star Wars themed YogsQuest produced by Polaris, featuring Hannah, Kim, Ross Smith and Trott, is only available on the Polaris+ section of the SlingTV service, viewable in USA only.A Reddit Thread on star Wars themed YogsQuest [[YogsQuest#Episode Guide|Click here for Episode Guide for YogsQuest Seasons 1, 2 and 3.]] Pathfinder The Pathfinder Roleplaying Game, commonly referred to as simply Pathfinder, is a fantasy RPG that was first published in 2009 by Paizo Publishing. It extends and modifies the Revised ''D&D 3rd edition'' game rules published by WotC under the Open Game License. As such, Pathfinder is intended to be backward-compatible with ''D&D version 3.5''.Pathfinder Roleplaying Game, Wikipedia HatQuest is a two-episode Pathfinder session by Hat Films that took place on December 12, 2014, as part of Yogscast Jingle Jam 2014. Pyro from Pegbarians joins as guest and also as a Dungeon Master for his homebrewed campaign. Star Wars Roleplaying Game The Star Wars Roleplaying Game is a tabletop RPG set in the Star Wars universe. The game is published by West End Games (WEG) from 1987 to 1999, WotC from 2000 to 2010 and Fantasy Flight Games (FFG) from 2011 onwards. Each publisher uses different game systems: WEG uses an earlier version of D6 Space system, WotC uses its d20 system and FFG uses its own system.Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, WikipediaStar Wars Roleplaying Game (Wizards of the Coast), WikipediaStar Wars Roleplaying Game (Fantasy Flight Games), Wikipedia Both Mark Hulmes and Tom Clark has created campaigns using Star Wars Roleplaying Game for the respective Star Wars RPG streams during Yogscast Jingle Jam. Hat Films participated in Mark Hulmes' campaign in 2015, with Nina-Serena creating artworks based on the campaign as it happens. Hat Films returned in Mark Hulmes' campaign in 2016, with Pyrion joining in to role-play a character. Also in 2016, the Dice Bois participated in Tom Clark's campaign. [[Star Wars Roleplaying Game#Episode Guide|Click here for Episode Guide for Star Wars Roleplaying Game.]] References Category:Games